User talk:The Koromo
Welcome to my talk page. Please remember to leave a new heading and sign your posts. I archive my talk page every forty to fifty or so headings. NOTE: Unless you want me to review it, do not post a link to your pasta here. It's a waste of space and shameless advertising. If you do post the link for reasons other than help, I will not read it. Archive 1 Archive 2 How are you? Hi Koromo, how are you feeling out of the hospital? Hope everything is good! Luigifan100 21:06, October 3, 2015 (UTC) RE Junji Ito Fucking awesome drawing, man. I love it. It would make a great prompt in a pasta writing contest. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 14:27, October 6, 2015 (UTC) re: Kill La Kill Yeah, I seen it back when it was airing (so my memory might not be the best on it). I really enjoyed it, Nui and Nonon were my favorites. They released an epilogue special on it by the way. I recommend checking out Jojo's Bizarre Adventure if you like Kill La Kill. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:24, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving, good buddy It's been a while. I hope you are doing well and still writing. What should I be listening to? Send me a link to something good, if you get a chance. Check you later, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 13:52, November 26, 2015 (UTC) RE The Backwater Gospel Just watched it. Fabulous. I loved it. Thanks so much for the recommendation. Dylan wants to know if you like Soul Eater or The Devil is a Part Timer. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:03, December 16, 2015 (UTC) If you get a chance this busy holiday season . . . . . . take the time to read this heartwarming tale of the Christmas Spirit to someone you love: A Noel in Black. Share it with a family member or close friend. Wrap it in tinsel and set it beneath the tree. No wholesome American home is complete without it. (The proceeding ad was in on way meant to promote Donald Trump or any other Republican nominee). HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Novel Hey Korormo, my Skype is lazyantmarakis. You can hit me up if you want, I would love to hear about it. MrDupin (talk) 13:42, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Did you send me a message? There's an untitled conversation in my Skype, but I can't see any messages on it. MrDupin (talk) 13:15, December 20, 2015 (UTC) re skype I bought a new computer and never put skype on it. I'm travelling now, in San Fran, but if you want to talk hit me up on Facebook. Shoot me a friend request and we can chat on there. --- Humboldt (no tildes on this device) Hey there I'll check it out for sure. Not too sure if I'll enter or not, but I will certainly give it some thought. Thanks for writing! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 06:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Contest forefeit... :-dd Heya Koromo, RL is in the way; exams have started again and I also have a piano exam next week and a giant-ass tennis tournament the following, so with all this going on I really can't focus my energy into writing carefully and diligently to do the song justice because I tend to write longer stories - it just won't be my best. I got a fun song which I loved, I had so many ideas in mind it's a real shame. So I apologise and hope you understand, I'm going to have to pull out. Next time I enter a contest I will make sure to plan my time responsibly so this does not happen again. Thanks for introducing me to Nick Cave, best of luck for the contest judging ahead and hope to read some great stories! Rinskuro13 (talk) 20:57, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Contest Entry Word Count Hello! I saw that you would like entries to not be over 5,000 words and I've been trying to keep it that way. At the current moment my entry is at 3,500 words and is only half done. I was wondering if 7,000 - 10,000 words would be alright if I can't find a way to cut it down or if it would be too much. I know you have a lot of entries to read through and don't want to be taking up a gigantic portion of your time, so I was just wondering how you felt about it? Thanks. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:03, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :I'm cool with that. Thanks for the quick response! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:11, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Happy Beginning of Death Day Happy Birthday man! I see it's been a couple months since you were around, like myself. Hope everything's going ok. Come back and see us. Jay Ten (talk) 14:39, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry to hear that, man. Hope things start turning around for ya, and I hope you drop in as much as you can. I'm doing all right I suppose. If you ever need to talk about anything, feel free to shoot me a message. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:43, May 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: How's it going? I'm doing all right. Still reeling from the election. I just can't believe that man won (I refuse to say his name). Just unbelievable. What a step backwards, towards class warfare, racism, xenophobia, and misogyny. Crazy. I did not see it coming. But, at least we have a lot to hate, which makes me think there will be a big resurgence of punk rock. I can only imagine the great songs and bands that will soon be out. Anyway, nice to hear from you. Check you later. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:40, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey there. We should catch up sometime my dude. It has been ages since we've seen eachother. Lolster~ 15:12, December 26, 2017 (UTC) * A Few Bad Apples Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:15, August 22, 2018 (UTC) * A Few Bad Apples Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 23:42, September 22, 2018 (UTC)